A Hayama Valentine's Day
by L.N.Y. Wun
Summary: Well, just read the title. It's Valentine's Day and Sana and Hayama are trying to get together but there are barriers, Fuuka and Naozumi. I think I'll change the title to A Sana and Hayama Valentine's
1. Default Chapter

A Hayama Valentine's Day  
by: DrAgOn_ArGeNt  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. That's all I have to say!  
Author's Notes: If you want to add humour to this, think of everything in the brackets () as Babbit  
  
February 12, 3 more days until Valentine's day. Everyone was caught up in the love mood except   
for Hayama of course. (What did you expect?) There was going to be a dance at school and of course,  
Fuuka wanted 'someone' to take her.Noazumi wanted to take 'someone'. Sana on the other hand, didn't  
really care about going with someone, she just wanted to get Hayama out of his usual grouchy mood. Boy   
was that going to be a challenge but that's exactly what Sana wanted.  
"Come on Hayama, you are going to that Valentine's Day dance!"   
"Iie." Hayama grunted.  
"Hai!" Sana screamed in his ear, "You're going!"  
And it went on like this all through school. After school, Sana dragged Hayama and Tsuyoshi out.  
"Come on Hayama, since you're going to the dance, we have to get you some nice clothes. And  
Tsuyoshi, you want to look nice don't you? We're going shopping!" Sana declared.   
They went to the plaza, well actually, Sana and Tsuyoshi went and Hayama was dragged but no  
surprise there! all of a sudden, Sana spotted something and darted off, Hayama in tow. (Picture Hayama   
being hog-tied and pulled by Sana) They all entered a men's clothing store and Sana went straight to where  
she was looking before. She picked out a red shirt and nice black pants and a matching black jacket. Then,  
she pushed Hayama into a changing room.  
"Change into that!" she said. "Now Tsuyoshi...well, you have enough sense to go find something   
yourself." With that she yelled into the change room, "Oy, Hayama, are you done yet? I want to see what   
you look...like." Just as she finished her sentence, out came Hayama, looking all hot and stuff.   
"Wow, she thought. He looks so hot." But aloud, she said, " Ya, that looks good for the dance.   
Now that we've got you finished, it's time to get me a new dress!"  
So, Sana paid for the clothes since she actually had the money and they went off to a women's   
clothing store much to Hayama's displeasure. (Poor Tsuyoshi was left behind!) Sana spent about an hour  
looking for a dress in the store when suddenly Hayama threw her something and pushed her to the   
changing room.  
"There, wear this and if it fits then buy it. I want out and I want out now."( He's never said so much.)  
Soon after, Sana came out wearing a red velvet-y top and skirt the same shade as Hayama's new shirt. The  
top was suspended by 3 strings of red gems on each side constantly falling off her shoulders and the skirt   
flared a bit reaching just above her knees.  
"Man, does she look hot." Hayama thought.   
"How does it look?" Sana said a bit self-consciously.   
"Whatever, it fits, it's red, just take it and let's leave." Hayama replied looking away quickly and   
hiding a blush at the same time. Sana promptly hit him on the head with the mallet.   
"Hmm...it looks really pretty, Hayama, you might actually be good for something. I'll have to bring  
you shopping next time." she said twirling in front of the mirror but when she turned around, he was   
already outside the store waiting with Tsuyoshi who had finally caught up. Sana changed and paid for her   
new outfit and went outside to join the guys. "Hey Tsuyoshi, where'd you go? Did you buy anything?" Sana   
asked once outside. "Well, actually..."Tsuyoshi started, "Sana?" They all turned to see Naozumi. 


	2. A Hayama Valentine's Day Part II

A Hayama Valentine's Day Part II  
by: DrAgOn_ArGeNt  
  
Disclaimer: I am not making money off of this, the characters belong to Miho Obana unfortunatly, although  
it would be nice to own Hayama! (=Þ)  
Author's Notes: Same as the last part, Babbit is the brackets ()  
  
"Sana?" They all turned around to see Naozumi.   
"Oh Naozumi! Konichiwa!" Sana said.  
"Damn, it's that purple-haired bakayaro." Hayama muttered under his breath.  
"Wow, there's a real movie star standing right in front of me!" Tsuyoshi said dazedly. Sana   
whapped him on the head with a mallet.  
"I'm a real movie star, baka"   
"Oh yeah, sorry." he apoligized.   
"So, Sana-chan, you came here to shop?" (No duh! I just came here to swipe some clothes and   
put them into a bag which I am holding right now.)   
"Ya! I came with Hayama and Tsuyoshi to get a new outfit for the Valentine's Day dance at our   
school." she explained.  
"Oh yeah, about that, um...I was wondering if you'd um...like to go to the dance?" Naozumi said   
shyly. (Uh oh, Hayama's getting mad)   
" You're allowed to go? I thought that it was only for us who go there." she answered, confused.   
"Yes, well they wanted me to do a presentation there so I'll probably be singing a song or   
something." he explained. "So do you want to go?"   
"Sure!" she said, completely missing the point. She thought he meant if she wanted to go to the   
dance but him never actually mentioned the part where she went WITH him, well, that's where she missed  
it.   
"Let's go Kuruta, I can't stand him and I hate shopping." Hayama said suddenly, he was really   
annoyed.  
"Oh, um, yeah, but I want to get something else too so if you stay longer, I'll get you sushi!" she   
said in a sing-song voice.  
"Sushi?"Hayama perked up, "sushi."  
"Good boy, let's go Tsuyoshi." Sana said and left.   
"Uh...bye Naozumi-sama, can I call you that?" Tsuyoshi said and Hayama came very close to   
chopping his head.   
"Sayonara, Sana-chan, I'll call you!" Naozumi called after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THAT NIGHT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Hayama's thoughts~  
I can't believe that freak of nature is going to take MY girl to the dance at MY school! (Possesive   
aren't we) ~and Bibbit promptly gets smacked away. ~ Everytime I see that guy I just wanna *CENSORED*   
(and it goes on) But man did she look good in that dress today and boy was that sushi good. and with these  
last few thoughts, he fell asleep dreaming of Sana and sushi.  
  
~Sana's thoughts~  
I wonder why Naozumi asked if I would go to the dance? I already told him that I bought a new   
dress for it. Hm...Rei sure freaked out when I didn't show up after school. I wonder if Onda-san ever got   
all that ink off his face from the rigged manuscript Mama gave him. All these thoughts but the last one she   
thought of before falling asleep was, Man did Hayama look hot today.  



	3. A Hayama Valentine's Day Part III

A Hayama Valentine's Day Part III  
by: DrAgOn_ArGeNt  
  
Author's Notes: Hayama is kinda OOC but since he really has none except rebellious and anti-social what   
can you do? By the way, You'll be able to tell from this fic and my other kodomo fic that I don't like Naozumi  
or Fuuka. () is Babbit, is me!  
~The day of the dance, Valentine's Day!~  
  
Again, Sana was giving out candy to no one in particular, just throwing them out again. everyone   
would be dismissed early from school to attend the dance. Everyone was going to change and Sana found  
Fuuka and started to chat with her.   
"So, Sana, I heard that you and Naozumi are going to the dance together. Is it true?" Fuuka asked  
excitedly.   
"Of course not! Where would you get an idea like that? He only asked if I was going to the dance.  
He said, 'I was wondering if you'd um...like to go to the dance'." Sana replied, doing an imitation of Naozumi  
perfectly.   
"I'm pretty sure that means that he wanted you to go WITH him." Fuuka explained.   
"Really? Well, he should have said so!" Sana said breaking into a rap."Why don't guys ever say   
what they mean? It's really hard to expleen(explain) you try coming up with a rhyme on the spot It's like  
looking for hay in a needle stack."   
"Um, I think you mean finding a needle in a haystack." Fuuka deciphered.  
"Ya, that's right. So, are you going with someone?"Sana asked.   
"Um...actually, yes."Fuuka said shyly, " I asked Hayama to go with me. He didn't say anything at  
the time so I took it as a yes."  
"Hayama?" Sana said. "Oh, um...congratulations! You finally got that lone wolf to actually do   
something."   
"Yeah." Fuuka replied.   
"Hey, Hayama, I heard that you're taking Fuuka to the dance." Tsuyoshi said.  
"Nani? I did not, all she did was give me sushi." Hayama said. (Looks like Fuuka tricked you! )   
  
~At the dance~  
"Wow! Naozumi is here! Woohoo!" screamed some girls that were obviously out of their minds.   
Naozumi came in and paid no mind to the other girls. He was trying to find Sana. Then he spotted her. She   
looked great in her new outfit! He walked over, or tried to but other girls were in his way so he had to sign   
their autographs first. Hayama went into the dance hall and spotted her in a second, he was awed. Just at   
that time, Sana turned around and saw Hayama and had the same reaction as he had for her. They both   
stared at each other when all of a sudden, Fuuka came over to Hayama and took his arm.  
"Come one Hayama, let's dance." she said trying to drag him out.   
"I don't dance." Hayama grunted, not budging an inch.   
"Oh really? I'll teach you my komawari twirl!" Sana said coming up to them. "Come on." and she   
succeded in dragging him out but only to wind up in another corner bacause he refused to dance in the   
middle. But then Fuuka cut in through the fast dance. By the time Naozumi got to them, he was too late.   
"Excuse me everyone, sorry to interrupt but since everyone probably already knows, we got the   
movie star Naozumi to present us with a performance but before that happens, we at Kodocha want to see  
our Sana-chan do a performance." Zenjirou, who was emceeing said. Sana went up to the stage.  
"I'd love to! Anything for Kodocha! Are we live?" Zenjirou nodded. Instead of one of her crazy   
dances or raps, Sana surprised everyone by singing a slow song, Goodbye Love.  
  
~itsu datte anata no me ni ha sugao no watashi ga utsutteta  
sabishikute nagai yoru ni ha ookina te no hira yasashikute  
dare yori mo kagayaku BARA ni ima ha mada narenai kedo  
Good-bye love anata dake ha shinjite ne hontou no koi datta no  
Good-bye love itsuka kitto hitori demo aruite yukeru sono hi made  
sono hi made soba ni ite ne  
hajimete yo namida no aji ga kanashimi bakari ja nai nante  
tobikiri no egao de iu yo anata no shiawase inotteru  
sono mune de saiteru BARA o mou nido to nakusanaide  
Good-bye love ikutsu koi ni deatte mo kono omoi wasurenai yo  
Good-bye love ima ha tooi kono yume ga kanau toki made mou sukoshi  
mou sukoshi soba ni ite ne  
Good-bye love anata dake ha shinjite ne hontou no koi datta no  
Good-bye love itsuka kitto hitori demo aruite yukeru sono hi made  
sono hi made soba ni ite ne~  
  
All the time, she was looking at Hayama. Naozumi also saw the look and thought, "She wants him."  
(ooh, smart boy.) So he went up to the stage. " Um...Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Well, I was going to  
sing but instead, I'm going to play my trumpet. This is for you Sana-chan." he said sadly and started to play  
horribly. Everyone covered their ears and retreated the gym. Both Hayama and Sana went on outside w  
here there just happened to be a conviently placed bench facing the moon. I'm making it night time ok?   
They both sat down and looked at the moon.   
"It sure is round isn't it and bright too!" Sana said.   
"Ya." Hayama replied (as best he can anyways)   
"Having fun dancing with Fuuka?" she asked while sneaking a peak at him. He looked bored.   
"Not really." he said.   
Sana shocked him with the burrucha,"Give me some more detailed answers, will you?" she cried  
out. Suddenly Hayama pushed out a red-wrapped package at her.   
"What is it?" she inquired.   
"Open it."he told her. He looked away. (Hayama's blushing) Sana opened it to reveal a silver   
chain with a heart locket on it. The chain was made of many roses connected to it.   
"You can put whoever's picture in it."he said gruffly.   
"I just noticed Hayama,"she said smiling,"I don't have a picture of you that will fit in it." Hayama  
turned to her and smiled one of his rare smiles. (OMG!) She in return gave him a heart-shaped box. (where   
are these coming from?) Hayama opened it and found ...SUSHI!   
"Sushi?Sushi." he said looking at her.   
"I made it myself." she said just as he took a bite. He spit it out discreetly.   
"No kidding?" he said gagging a little. (Mental note: Don't eat anything that Sana makes) They   
heard music back inside and went in. Fuuka had seen them and was feeling sorry for herself and sharing   
feelings with Naozumi. (they have something in common!) I think Fuuka and Naozumi is better then nothing  
The last slow song went on and they danced together. It was playing My Valentine by Martina McBride.  
  
~If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
  
And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all i need  
My love, my valentine  
  
All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams i couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart   
Until the end of time  
You're all i need  
My love, my valentine  
  
La da da   
Da da da da  
  
And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all i need  
Is you, my valentine  
  
You're all i need  
My love, my valentine~  
  
After the dance, Hayama brought Sana home. "I had a great time, Hayama." she said shyly. Hayama replied  
with a kiss. After it ended Sana whapped him in the head with her mallet and went inside her house. That   
night before they went to sleep, their last thought was, "Wow, what a kiss."  



End file.
